American turned Ghoul in Tokyo
by Okaku-Master-84
Summary: Shane Was an average guy before he moved to Tokyo from the U.S. after a car accident he was transformed into a ghoul by Dr.Kanou and he was the first person to be transformed into a ghoul by Dr.Kanou.He now has all 4 RC types, will his power take over his body and become a Ghoul who will be able to destroy the CCG. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:This is my first Fanfiction and I do not own Tokyo Ghoul I only own my OC's

Chapter 1:The Accident

The Day my life changed was the day I got into that accident.

My name is Shane and I am 18,I recently moved to Tokyo,Japan.I used to live in Austin,Texas in the united states of America.

When the accident happened I heard an ambulance and then when I woke up I was in the hospital

##############################################

 **"Doctor why am I in the hospital?** " Shane asked Confused

 **"Well you were in a car accident"** the doctor said trying to comfort his patient

 **"Why do I fell so different"** Said Shane confused while holding his stomach

 **"Well you see we had to perform surgery"**

 **"What!"** Shane Said shocked that the doctor did not ask him

 **"Yes you see you almost died so we had to act fast"**

 **"Oh okay"** Shane said understanding why the doctor had to perform surgery

 **"So you may start to feel slightly different"**

 **"Okay thank you doctor"**

 **"We also call your mother"**

 _ **##############################################**_

 ** _(20 Minutes Later)_**

 **"Oh hi mom"** Said Shane happy to see his mom

 **"Shane are you all right"** Asked Shane's mom Wondering about her sons health

 **"Yeah mom,I am alright**

 **"Good I am going to take you home right away"**

 **"Okay"**

 **"So mom,How was work today?"**

 **"It was good Shane"**

 **"Okay Shane we're here"**

 **"OK mom see you later"**

 **"Bye Shane"**

##############################################

 **"I am starving"**

 **"I could go for some Ramen right about now"**

 **"Oh god"** Said Shane disgusted by the taste of the then ran to the toilet and vomited

 **"Why did that Ramen taste So bad?"** Shane ask himself while still tasting it a little bit in his mouth

Shane then ran in front of a mirror and saw his left eye had now had a red iris and a black sclera

 **"What the hell happened to my eye"** Said Shane both scared and confused

 _ **##############################################**_

 **Author's ending note**

 **OK** **everyone this is the end of chapter 1 I hoped all of you enjoyed it**

 **And chapter 2 will be more about the OC's then the story so be prepared**

 **See you all next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:About the OCs_**

 **Shane Smith-Is 18 years old. He was born in America,but now lives in Tokyo he was given all 4 RC types after a car accident and his left eye can transform into a kakugan and his mask covers his upper face but has a hole for his kakugan to show and a small hole for his other eye,it also allows him to easily eat a person,he uses his rinkaku kagune the most for fighting and when he fights with the other RC types the CCG think that there a gang of Ghouls that wear the same outfit.**

 **When he fights he wears a CCG coat,his mask and a pair of white gloves. His ghoul identity is "The GGC Impersonator"**

 **Aki Smith-Was born in Tokyo but moved to America when she met Anthony smith while he was in Tokyo for a business trip. She wears the usual CCG uniform and she is a rank 2 CCG investigator,her quinque is a bikaku and a Ukaku Bikaku is used as a whip and comes from both ends of Her quinque handle and can form the ukaku part by the Bikaku parts wrapping around her arm and the handle expelling the ukaku form from the middle of the handle and can shoot a barrage of ukaku Shanes dad died she stayed in America for a few years then when Shane was 18 she moved back to her home town of Tokyo with her son Shane.**

 **Anthony Smith-is Shanes dad who was killed by a gang of ghouls in America when Shane was 15 years old**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:This leaves off from the first chapter so the first sentence will be the last sentence from the first chapter**

 **########################################**

 **Chapter 3:The Discovery**

 **########################################**

" **What the hell happened to my eye"** Said Shane both scared and confused

Shane's left eye had turned into a kakugan

Shane still looking at his mirror and he accidentally releases all 4 of his kagunes

" **What the hell am I** " Said Shane looking at both his kakugan and his kagunes

Shane's Kagunes and his kakugan Disappear

" **Wait can I control these things"** Said Shane trying to activate his kakugan

After a few minutes Shane finally activates his kakugan

" **Oh my god I can control these things."** Said Shane amazed that he could activate his kakugan

 **"** **Wait but what am I this still does not explain what I am now"** Said Shane still wondering what he now is but now he at least knows that he can control his kakugan and his kagunes

###################################

(Later That day at Anteiku)

 **"** **So are you going to order or not?"** Said the Waitress with short blue hair

" **Oh yeah I will take a Dark Coffee"** Said Shane hoping he could drink the coffee and not vomit

Shane's mom walks through the door and takes a seat at the same table as her son.

" **So son what did you want to talk about?"** Said Shane's mom worndering why her son had called her and said he wanted to talk to her.

" **Well mom I wanted to know more about ghouls."** said Shane starting to think he is a ghoul after hearing on the news that someone was killed by a ghoul and had a hole in his chest near his heart.

 **"** **Ok son,well ghouls have a predatory organ called a Kakuhou that can release a thing called a kagune and their eyes can form kakugans,There are 4 different RC types which are Ukaku,Bikaku,Koukaku,and rinkaku that form as their kagune and they can only eat human flesh and the flesh of other ghouls if they try to eat the same food as us they will vomit."** Said Shane's mom who was trying to explain ghoul to her son.

 **"** **Okay thanks Mom I got to go."** Said Shane finishing his coffee.

 **"** **Ok son I'll see you later."** Said Shane's mom getting up form her chair and leaving.

Shane then left anteiku and went back home to relize that he is now a ghoul and he could only eat human flesh and the flesh of other ghouls but he still had no idea why he only one of his eyes had formed a kakugan instead of both of his eyes.

###################################

(At Shane's house)

" **I need to eat some flesh"** Said Shane needing to eat as his left eye becomes a kakugan.

##################################

(Outside near Shane's House)

 **"** **I smell food I must eat"** Said Shane running towards the smell of the food

Shane runs towards the smell and finds a female ghoul eating a freshly dead guy on the floor.

" **Who the Hell are you"** Said the female ghoul

 **"** **My name is Shane and I need some food"** Said Shane still hungry for the meal on the floor

 **"** **Tell me why is only one of your eyes a kakugan"** Said the female ghoul wondering why only Shane's left eye had formed a kakugan

 **"** **I don't see how that matters"** Said Shane Being frustrated by all of the questions and still not eating

 **"** **So are you going to give some food or not"** Said Shane starving and wanting a meal

 **"** **No,but I am going to kill you"** Said the female ghoul forming a Koukaku type kagune

 **"** **You can try but I am going to eat no matter what"** Said Shane starting to form his Rinkaku Kagune

Shane then Stabs the female ghoul in the arm with his rinkaku kagune the female ghoul slices Shane's cheek then Shane uses his Ukaku Kagune and shoots shards at the female ghoul killing her

Shane goes to the dead human and starts eating him

#######################################

 **Author's Note:Ok guys that is the end of chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed it I put some**

 **time into making this**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:The Crime and the job**

 **######################################**

 **"** **I should go back home"** Said Shane walking back home after eating a human and killing a ghoul

######################################

(Outside where the female ghoul was killed)

 **"** **So what happened here?"** Said Aki wondering as she arrives at the crime scene.

 **"** **It looks like this ghoul had killed this man"** Said Amon pointing at the dead female ghoul.

" **And then she was killed by two other ghoul because her arm has a hole from a rinkaku or a bikaku ghoul and she was shot by a ukaku ghoul"** Said Amon pointing at the hole in her arm and the many small holes all around her body.

#######################################

(At Shane's house)

Shane turns on the TV and watches the News

 **"** **There was a ghoul attack late last night the CCG suspect two ghouls killed a female ghoul and that the female ghoul killed a male human the two ghouls are a ukaku and a rinkaku or a bikaku type ghouls."** Said the female news reporter.

Shane turns off the TV

 **"** **Are they talking about me?"** Said Shane

 **"** **They think that it was two ghouls? Even though I am the killer."**

 **"** **Maybe I should get a job."** Said Shane

######################################

(At Anteiku)

Shane opens the door

" **Hello welcome to Anteiku"** Said the Waitress

Shane sat down at a table signaling the waitress that he is ready to order

" **What would to like to have"** Said the waitress

" **I will have the black coffee and I would like to see the manager"** Said Shane looking for a job and wanting something to drink

 **"** **Ok I will go and see if the manager is available right now"**

 **"** **Also I was wonder what is your name?"**

 **"** **Oh my name is Touka"**

 **#######################################**

 **(Three minutes later)**

 **"** **Are you the manager"**

 **"** **Yes,my name is Yoshimura"**

 **"** **So what did you want to talk to me about"**

 **"** **I want a job"**

 **"** **We are not hiring"**

 **"** **But I need a job"**

Yoshimura opens his eyes showing his kakugans

" **So you are a ghoul"**

 **"** **Yes and so are you so don't be so surprised"**

 **"** **Please I need a job"**

 **"** **If you stop talking so much then I will hire you"** Said Yoshimura getting a little bit annoyed by Shane

 **"** **you mean it?"**

 **"** **Yes you're hired"**

 **"** **Thank you yoshimura"**

 **"** **You start work tomorrow and you are going to get a mask"**

 **"** **Why do I need a mask?"** Said Shane wonder the purpose of having a mask

 **"** **So you can keep your ghoul Identity and your human one apart"**

 **#######################################**

 **Author's note:Alright guys this is the end of chapter 4 and We see Shane's mom's name and her profession**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:Hey everyone I have not been able to post more chapters because of school and I have been having a bit of writers block so I have deiced to tell you all what Shane's kagunes look like**

 **#######################################**

 **Ukaku:Shane's ukaku kagune looks like a pair of black wings forming from the middle of his upper back**

 **Koukaku:Shane's koukaku kagune looks like a Purple double helix forming down his arm and forming a blade on the back of his hand, Shane can form this kagune on both of his arms**

 **Rinkaku:Shane's rinkaku kagune looks like a red tentacle forming from his waist, Shane uses this kagune the most often for battle so the CCG think he just a rinkaku ghoul**

 **Bikaku:The best way for me to describe how this kagune looks is to say it looks like the ghoul lantern's kagune. Shane can form 2 of these kagunes**

 **######################################################################################################**

 **OK guys so if you guys were wondering how Shane got all 4 RC types**

 **After a car accident transplanted a Kakuhou from 4 different ghouls so now Shane has all 4 RC types from each of the 4 ghouls**

 **#######################################**

 **Author's ending note:So I was thinking of making a second story that would be based off of the second season of the Tokyo ghoul anime and in this story Shane would become a Kakuja and he would be rated as an S class ghoul because of it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:Back to the story**

 **#######################################**

" **So where do I go to get a mask."** Said Shane wonder how he would even get a mask.

" **In the fourth ward at HYSY Artmask Studio"** Said Yoshimura telling Shane where to go to get a mask.

" **Ok I will be back"** Said Shane starting to walk out the door to go to the fourth ward.

Shane found a bus stop so he could get to the fourth ward quicker Shane then saw a woman looking at him

" **Why the hell are you looking at me"** Said shane looking at the woman angrily

" **Oh no reason"** The woman said

" **Fine,by the way you smell good"**

" **Thanks,wait were you smelling me?"**

" **Not originally but I did smell you a tiny bit when the wind starting blowing,Oh well my bus is here"**

"That woman smell pretty good I might just eat her later"Thought Shane after smelling the woman he then gets on the bus to the fourth ward.

#######################################

( **At the fourth ward)**

" **Finally I found That store well I better go in"**

Shane then enters HYSY Artmask Studio

" **Hello I was told to come here and get a mask"**

" **Hello there have a seat on this bench,So what kind of mask do you want"**

Shane goes to the bench the owner was pointing at and sits down

" **There are different kinds of masks"**

" **Yes like there are half-masks or full masks"**

" **Well I want a horizontal mask that covers the top part of my face and two eye holes one hole bigger than the other one the bigger eye hole on my left eye and the smaller eye hole to be on the right side and to be unnoticeable."**

" **Ok well I will have that ready for you in a couple of days so you can come back then"**

Shane then left the store and went back to Anteiku.

" **Ok I'm back and my mask will be ready in a couple of days so I will be going home now."**

Shane then left Anteiku and had smelled something that he knew he had smelled before then he recognized that it was that woman from the bus stop Shane then followed the smell.

" **Hello again"**

" **Do I know you?"**

" **We met at the bus stop"**

" **Oh yeah you were that guy who was mad at me for looking at him"**

" **Yeah that's me I was wondering if you needed any help"**

" **Oh well yeah I do need help bringing a few things back to my house"**

" **Ok you lead the way"**

" **By the way my name is Kagami"**

"I will devour her I must eat"Thought Shane walking behind Kagami.

Kagami and Shane walk in a dark alley way and Shane's kakugan forms in his left eye and Kagami Turns around seeing his eye she starts to freak out

" **What are you,what do you want"**

" **I am a ghoul and I want a meal"**

Shane's rinkaku kagune starts to form Kagami starts to run,Shane's kagune grabs her feet then he Forms another kagune and stabs her with his second rinkaku kagune Shane then starts to devour her body.

Shane's kakugan starts to turn back into his normal brown eye

#######################################

(The next day)

Shane walks into Anteiku for work,Shane sees that Touka is serving two guys one with orange hair and one with black hair Touka walks back to the counter to get the guys their order.

#######################################

 **Author's note:ok I finished chapter 6 I hoped you all enjoyed it**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:Hey guy i am back and here to continue from the last chapter in this chapter i am going to put in a new OC who is a part of the CCG**

 **#######################################**

Chapter 7:CCG Agent

Shane watched as the black haired kid looked at a woman walk past him and sit at a table shane then smelled the air and smelt that she was a ghoul

#######################################

( **The Next Day)**

Shane walked into anteiku at night and saw everyone around the door and in yoshimura's hands shane saw his mask

" **Shane this mask is for you"** Said Yoshimura handing shane his mask

#######################################

Shane then walked home with his mask in a bag then shane went to the guest room where his mom sometimes slept and looked in the closet and found her gloves and her gray trench coat and put his mask on with the gloves and the trench coat

Sane then went outside and went on a roof by using his rinkaku kagune to get to the roof then Shane ran across the roof until he found a male human in an alley Shane then jumped down and say that the man was a ghoul investigator

" **Hello ghoul i am here to kill you"** The investigator said as he unleashed his quinque which looked like a lance with a blue color

" **That was her kagune"** Shane said frustrated

" **I made this quinque from a ghoul i found dead in an alley"**

Shane then released his rinkaku kagune

Shane then stabbed the ghoul investigator in the arm with his rinkaku kagune

The Ghoul investigator then tries to attack shane but can not

Shane then hears footsteps coming towards him and he gets back on top of the roof

#######################################

 **Author's ending note:Ok guys if u were wondering the quinque that the investigator was using was made from the female ghoul that's only appearance was in Chapter 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:Hey guys i am back and i will be taking a break for a little while from the story but today i am going to put some information about 4 ghouls who are important to the story.**

 **####################################################**

 **RC Type:** Ukaku

 **Real name:** Tomone Sano

 **Gender:** Female

 **Alias:** The Crow

 **Mask:** Looks like a plague doctor mask

 **Reason for Alias:** Kagune looks like a black pair of wings and her mask is a plague doctor's mask

 **Rating:** A+

 **Age:** 24

 **####################################################**

 **RC Type:** Rinkaku

 **Real name:** Mitsuru Nakajima

 **Gender:** Male

 **Alias:** The Tokyo Ripper

 **Reason for Alias:** He kills prostitutes then eats their organs and sometimes he kills them for fun and not to eat

 **Rating:** SS

 **Age:** 20

####################################################

 **RC Type:** Koukaku

 **Real name:** Takao Koda

 **Gender:** Male

 **Alias:** D.N.A

 **Mask:** His mask has a yin and yang style to it

 **Reason for Alias:** His kagune has a double helix shape

 **Rating:** S

 **Age:** 26

####################################################

 **RC Type:** Bikaku

 **Real name:** Emiko Yoshihara

 **Gender:** Female

 **Alias:** The Binge Killer

 **Reason for Alias:** Eats too much human meat

 **Rating:** S

 **Age:** 30

####################################################

 **Author's ending note:All four of these OCs of mine are the ghouls whose kagunes were transplanted into Shane. and i have been thinking about making a mini series about these Four OCs**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:Hey guys i am here again and i have decided to make another chapter because chapter 7 was a bit short.**

 **#######################################**

 **Chapter 8:The Kid**

" **Daiki are you alright"** Said Aki running towards Daiki who had a hole in his arm from the ghoul he was just fighting.

" **Yeah I just got into a fight with a ghoul"**

" **What did you learn about this ghoul"**

" **The Ghoul is a rinkaku type, he was also quite quick with his kagune and he was wearing gloves and a trench coat"**

 **####################################################**

 **(The Next Day)**

Shane walked into anteiku and saw the black haired guy working shane then walked to the guy

" **Hey I'm Shane and who are you"**

" **I'm Kaneki"**

" **Whats with the eyepatch Kaneki?"**

" **Well i can't control my eye so i am wearing this eyepatch"**

 **####################################################**

 **(Later that night)**

Shane went out of his house to find that investigator once again after hours of searching shane finally finds him

" **We meet again ghoul"  
** " **Yeah investigator"  
** " **My name is Daiki Hamamoto and my daughter was killed by scum like you"**

" **Who was your daughter"  
** " **Her name was** **Kagami Hamamoto"**

" **I knew her, I was the one who killed her and I ate her"  
** " **You Bastard"** Said Daiki with tears in his eyes unleashed his quinque

Shane then released his ukaku kagune and two of his rinkaku kagune and was ready to kill

" **So you have multiple kagunes"**

" **Yes i do and i am going to kill you with them"**

Shane shot his ukaku shards at Daiki but Daiki blocked the attack by using his quinque as a shield by expanding the blade into four separate part forming a shield between him and shane,Shane then hit the quinque with one of his rinkaku kagunes breaking it, Shane than stabbed Daiki with both of his rinkaku kagunes in both of Daiki's shoulders,Shane then shot Daiki with his ukaku kagune killing him

####################################################

Aki tries to find Daiki after not hearing from him in a few hours,Aki finds Daiki's corpse in an alleyway,Aki than starts runs towards the corpse and cries over it Aki then relizes that the ghoul he was talking about before might have been the one who killed him.


	10. Chapter 10:The New Face

**Author's Note: I'm Back Y'all**

##################################################################

As Shane look around in the coffee shop, he looked over at Kaneki and Touka as they worked and served people their coffee and sometimes food Shane had remembered what Daki had said and done when Shane had to fight,even though it had been about a week since that incident. The bell on the door rang as it opened,Shane looked at it and said **"Welcome to Anteiku"** he than caught of a whiff of the man who had walked through the door and recognized that he was a ghoul,then the bell rang again Shane looked up and saw that it was his mom who looked visibly sad had entered the cafe,Shane walked up to his mom and ask **"Hey mom what's wrong?"** Aki looked up at her son still crying a little bit and said **"An investigator had died last week,but before he died he gave this piece of paper"** Aki handed Shane the piece of paper,Shane looked at the paper and read what it said _**"Aki,that ghoul used at least 2 different RC types,Please find and kill that ghoul for me"**_. Shane then gave the paper back to his mom and looked back at her and said **"So ghouls can have multiple RC Types than" "it appears so"** Aki responded to her son.

############################################################

(Later that evening)

Shane walked out of Anteiku after his shift was finished he started walking back home when he heard someone walking behind him,Shane looked around than a man walked from an alleyway wearing a black shirt,black pants,and wearing a white mask that had a red smile on it,Shane looked at his eyes and saw that they were a kakgan. The man released his ukaku kagune,which looks like a bright red pair of spikes coming from his back.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:Alright guys I am back with another chapter.**_

 _ **################################################**_

As Shane lookes at the ghoul,he summons his koukaku kagune on both his arms and with it his kakugan forms in his left eye. **"So it's true then"** Said the ghoul,Shane looked at him confused and said **"What the hell are you talking about?"** Shane unleashed his rinkaku kagune,he tried to attack by stabbing the ghoul,but the ghoul dodges the attack and leaps on the roof of a building then says **"Till we meet again."**

 ** _################################################_**

 _ **(The next the day)**_ _**(Shane's P.O.V)**_

I walked into Antieku,the place was void of customers,though I could still smell the aroma of the coffee.I walked over to the counter and started to clean about a minute of cleaning I heard the door open,Touka gave the usual introduction we have here at Anteiku,then she stopped I looked over to her and all I saw was a woman and a child,both of which were soaking wet. Touka yelled at Kaneki to get the towels then she told me **"Shane go with Kaneki to get the towels."** I went to the backroom,I saw Kaneki looking at a shelf,then I saw it, the towels were at the top of the shelf.I formed my rinkaku kagune and grabbed the towels,then I gave Kaneki the towels to him, Kaneki left the backroom I went out and went back to cleaning the tables after a couple of minutes the woman and the little girl went to the upstairs area of Antieku,after they went up I could hear Touka say who they were and through that I learned that they were a mother and daughter. an hour into working Antieku got its first two customers of the day,one male and one female both of which smelled like Ghouls. They both sat down and ordered black coffee.

 _ **#########################################################**_

 _ **(Later that night)**_

As closing time approached I grabbed my duffel bag,which has my mask in it,while I was starting to walk out the door Yoshimura approached me and asked **"Hey Shane,would you like to go food shopping with Yomo and Kaneki?"**

 **"No sir,I actually have plans tonight"** I told him

 **"Oh really,what are those plans exactly"** He asked me

 **"I have to do some food shopping myself"** I told him

I walked out of Anteiku and headed for a nearby alley to put my mask my mask on, I headed to the 24th ward to find some food. when I got to the 24th ward I saw a man on a rooftop,he jumped down right in front of me,his mask was that of the jaw of a skeleton, his entire head was exposed except for his mouth. he formed his kagune around his right arm,his kagune went around his entire arm and his hand forming a blade at the end of his hand,I formed my bikaku kagune to defend myself. He tried to slash me but I used my bikaku kagune to shield myself,he tried to stab me,he hit me and stabbed my left arm. A couple of minutes into the fight I saw 3 green kagunes hit the ground in front of me,he jumped back up onto the roof. After trying not to die I tried to look for food,I only found the corpse of a dead ghoul,since I could not find any humans I decided to eat the dead ghoul,he tasted like a rotten fish,but I had to eat him no matter what. After eating the ghoul I felt different,stronger,It was a great feeling after eating something that tasted so horrible.

 _ **#########################################################**_

 _ **Author's Note:Alright guy I was able to finish a chapter of this story,but I don't know when I will be able to write another chapter for this story because I am constantly experiencing writer's block.**_


End file.
